Sniper Rifle (Dead Rising 2)
The sniper rifle is a weapon in Dead Rising 2, Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. A sniper rifle is a precision-rifle used to ensure more accurate placement of bullets at longer ranges than other small arms. A typical sniper rifle is built for optimal levels of accuracy, fitted with a telescopic sight and chambered for a military centerfire cartridge. It is the second most powerful gun in Off the Record per shot, with the Super B.F.G. being the most powerful. Unlike the sniper rifle in Dead Rising, which appears to be a civilian hunting rifle, this rifle is a large-caliber military weapon. However, like the original, the sniper rifle comes with a telescopic sight, magnifying the player's vision while lining up a shot. The sniper rifle will kill a zombie outright, regardless of where they are shot; furthermore, a single bullet can travel through four or even five zombies. The sniper rifle is great for psychopath battles. It is recommend that players keep one with them at all times after they have reached level 30. This firearm can be found on the upper floor of the Palisades Mall in High-Noon Shooting Range or by killing the psychopaths in the mission Militia Men. Attacks Trivia *The sniper rifle is identical to a Barrett M82. It may also be based on the Barrett M107, a .50-caliber anti-materiel rifle. *It is referred to as "Barrett50Caliber" (Barrett 50 Caliber) in the game's items.txt. *Unlike the sniper rifle in the original Dead Rising, survivors can use this weapon. *The original Dead Rising civilian gun model was originally going to be used in Dead Rising 2, but was scrapped. *This firearm is carried by each of the four Militia Men. *A review of Dead Rising 2 firearms states: "The Sniper Rifle gets a brilliant 9/10 and comes highly recommended." *In the PC game file items.txt, there is a special variant of the sniper rifle used in the Terror is Reality event Bounty Hunter. This sniper rifle is referred to as "MinigameSniper", and is available in three different colors (see gallery below for images): Gallery SniperRifle.png Dead rising sniper rifle holding.png|Chuck holding a sniper rifle Dead rising sniper gun main a (1).jpg|Main attack Dead rising sniper gun main a (2).jpg|Main attack Dead rising sniper rifle main (1).jpg|Main attack Dead rising sniper rifle main (2).jpg|Main attack Dead rising sniper rifle main (3).jpg|Main attack Dead rising sniper rifle main (4).jpg|Main attack Dead rising sniper gun beaking 2.jpg|Gun breaking when running out of ammo Dead rising sniper rifle breaking.jpg|Gun breaking when running out of ammo Dead rising las vegas on horizon (2).png|Possibly Las Vegas on the horizon in Case Zero. Sniper.jpg| Mod sniper rifles Two sniper rifles can only be obtained using mods. Dead rising MilitiaSniperRifle (1).jpg|"MilitiaSniperRifle" (Militia Sniper Rifle) Dead rising MilitiaSniperRifle (2).jpg Dead rising MilitiaSniperRifle (3).jpg Dead rising MinigameSniper (2).jpg|"MinigameSniper" (Minigame Sniper) Dead rising MinigameSniper (3).jpg|"MinigameSniper" (Minigame Sniper) Dead rising MinigameSniper (5).jpg|"MinigameSniper" (Minigame Sniper) Dead rising MinigameSniper throwing.jpg|Throwing the Minigame Sniper - nothing appears on screen Video References Category:Dead Rising 2 Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Weapons